Certain Dark Things
by Niknakz93
Summary: The Dark Lord reigns supreme and life has never been so good for Draco Malfoy as one of his most trusted Death Eaters. His every whim is catered for and his young son is set to become a wizard far more powerful than anyone could have ever imagined. So why is he begging Hermione Granger of all people for help? -Dark Dramione- R&R?


**Certain Dark Things**

_This idea has me pretty excited! First of all, it will be pretty dark at times. If you're looking for constant fluff, this isn't the fic for you. But there will be cute moments, because I'm a sucker for them. But still, Draco isn't a fairy-tale hero in this, he's more the villain. And, y'know, hotter. _  
_Anyway, this is a chapter to see if people are interested in reading more. I'm quite nervous with posting this up, as writing Harry Potter stories are new to me and I've been suffering from horrific writers block for the last 3 months or so, which has been affecting my other story Chasing the Sun. So show some love (hopefully!) and tell me if you want more. Thanks!_

oOoOo

Draco hated Scotland. He loathed it with every fibre of his being, the majestic views and sweeping lush green hills holding no interest for him. Sheep. Everywhere he went, everything he saw, was sheep. Their moronic bleating from the fields surrounding the small thatched cottage that he had been watching for three days now were very nearly sending him insane. Every single time they made _that _sound, Draco's hand twitched towards his wand, desiring nothing more than to set the field alight and revenge himself upon the bothersome animals.

"I swear that if I have to come to Scotland again, I'll throw myself off a cliff" Blaise Zabini hissed beside him, glaring at a particularly bold ram that was inching closer to where they were hidden behind the rose bushes, powerful disillusionment charms upon them. "Of all places the bitch had to decide to hide... sheepland."

Draco rolled his eyes, his temper already frayed to the bare minimum. "Cease your whining, you're very lucky that the Dark Lord consented to give you this mission with me after your... ah, what did you call it? Moment of weakness?"

His fickle friend snorted from beside him, turning his gaze from the cottage for the first time in hours. "It's all taken care of. She and the whelp she carried are gone."

"I can't believe you slept with such filth though" Draco gagged quietly. "I must make a mental note not to touch you ever again. Don't need muggle slime defiling my new coat, it cost enough."

A pause and Blaise draped an arm around Draco's shoulders before he could jerk away, his smirk broad as he said "go on, scream like that muggle girl who-" he stopped dead as he felt something tap his crotch sharply. It was now Draco's turn to smirk as he aimed his wand directly between his friend's legs.

"Manners, Blaise. Don't want to be losing this any time soon, do we?" he withdrew his wand and turned back to the cottage, peering through the window where Lavender Brown, a member of the resistance had been sitting penning a letter for the last hour. Draco froze as he spied the desk vacant of the young woman, the letter gone too.

"Fuck" Draco swore, rising slightly, his back screaming bloody murder from how long they'd been crouched down. Merlin, he was getting old. "While you were being a little bitch, she's moved!"

They needed that letter, and desperately. Within it, there would be details about the Order's movements. Brown was notoriously poor when it came to sending coded letters to a member of the resistance. It was because of her carelessness that they had found her here today.

"Relax," Blaise sighed, tugging Draco back down. "She's probably just gone to the toilet or something."

A flutter overhead caught their attention now. A tawny owl soared from the highest room in the house, an envelope attached to its leg. Draco swore, breaking cover to shoot a stunner at the blasted creature, causing it to screech loudly and topple from the sky.

"Fool-! She's seen us!" Blaise snarled, flourishing his wand and summoning the letter to him as soon as the panicked face of Lavender Brown vanished from the upstairs window. Draco snatched the letter and stuffed it roughly inside his coat, rising to his feet with his wand raised. When Blaise surged forwards, Draco caught his arm and tugged him back, quicksilver eyes glittering maliciously.

"No," he told him casually as if discussing nothing more than a cup of tea. "I've a better way." And with that, he flicked his wand lazily, watching as the flames appeared and shot across the ground, encircling the house in a ring of scorching hot fire. Next to him, Blaise cast an anti-disapparation spell to trap the girl within her fiery prison.

"Give it ten seconds" Draco mused, tucking his wand back into his inside pocket, the heat of the flames ruffling his hair and causing beads of perspiration to roll down his right temple.

He only needed four seconds before the screaming began. Behind the wall of bright orange fire, he spied a lone figure running back and forth, trying in vain to escape the blaze. Blaise snickered next to him as the girl's spells failed to quell the inferno, the water she was trying to produce from the tip of her wand evaporating instantly.

When the frightened cries for mercy quietened down, Draco took out his wand once more and extinguished the flames, ordering Blaise to grab the girl.

Disgruntled at being ordered around, Blaise scowled at Draco before starting towards the cottage, a slightly smoking figure lying on the porch of her home, face pressed against the earthy ground. He flipped the girl onto her back and checked her pulse, rolling his eyes in Draco's direction. "That's another one you've killed with your little fire addiction."

"Nonsense" Draco told him impatiently, crouching down beside the girl, the hem of his beloved new coat now stained with pale ash. He shoved Blaise aside and muttered a spell, tapping the girl's chest once. The smell of singed hair and flesh filled his nose, but he didn't gag; Draco had been around death too many times to count. Next to him, Blaise was heaving slightly. Merlin, could he do _anything_ right lately?

Draco snorted and turned to his friend, an eyebrow shooting skywards. "She's alive, you bloody idiot. Now take her back to headquarters and secure her. Maybe heal a few of these burns so she won't be in too much pain to talk. I'll check out the house and search for information. Dumb bitch like her, she's probably left it lying around in plain view. Afterwards, I shall be returning home to the mansion."

Without another word, Draco turned tail and headed towards the still slightly smoking house, leaving Blaise alone with the ditsy ex-Gryffindor.

"And if _he _is there and asks where you and the letter are?" Blaise called, feeling uneasy as soon as Draco reached the faded red front door. A pause and Draco chuckled softly, answering without turning back. "The truth. I've nothing to hide. I shall present the letter to him if it contains anything worth his time. Would _you_ give it to him unopened?" he finally turned, expression skeptical. "It could be nothing more than a disgusting love letter to Harry Potter himself."

"That'd be the jackpot, Draco" Blaise sighed longingly. "Capturing Potter's love interest. She being in our grasp would draw him out like poison in a wound. Although, I wouldn't want-"

Draco turned away and left the young man stood next to the still form of Lavender Brown before he could prattle on anymore.


End file.
